It Could Be Worse
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Ever wonder the lengths someone would go to to make Sakura stop going on about 'Sasuke-kun? Kitsu helps the pinkette realise that talking can cause bad consequences. OC x Sasuke


**I live!**

***grins***

**Seriously though, I found this one hiding somewhere in an old folder on my computer back from quizilla...*shudders* and decided to post it here where there are nicer people. Those people that find stories and troll about them on other websites have no life and nothing better to do. This was just wrote to keep me entertained during a history class.**

**Please don't flame and any other review would be welcome.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>They had been on this mission for the past few days and none stop, Sakura kept talking. Kitsu rolled her eyes as Sakura went on about Sasuke and how he was so great… again. "Sakura?" she asked sweetly gaining Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke's attention.<p>

"Yes Kitsu?" she looked up and walked over as Kitsu motioned for her with a glint in her eyes that only the guys could tell meant trouble.

Kakashi stared wide eyed and Naruto and Sasuke stared with their mouths open as she leapt up, grabbed the pink haired girl by her throat and slammed her into the ground a few feet away, holding her down.

"If you don't stop talking about Uchiha," she growled slamming her into the ground again, "I WILL cut your tongue out and feed it to you."

She just stared at her then had to open her big mouth, "You're just jealous."

Within the next second, Kitsu had a kunai in her hand and was forcing her mouth open as she was suddenly tackled off the scared kunoichi. It took Kakashi and Sasuke both to hold her down as Naruto helped Sakura up, who was coughing, "She's insane! How could the Hokage let someone as dangerous as her become a ninja!?"

Kitsu struggled but Kakashi had her left side and Sasuke had her right and they were not letting go. She lunged again for the pink haired girl but was stopped again, "I wouldn't be insane if you would stop going on about Uchiha all day every day! If I go postal it's because you're driving me crazy!"

Sakura glared and began to say something else when Naruto covered her mouth, "Eh, Sakura-chan, that probably wouldn't be a good idea." She quickly punched him in the head. Sure they were fifteen and ninjas but that didn't mean they couldn't act their age.

Kitsu's long brown hair hung in her bright silver eyes as she glared deadly at Sakura. She could hit her or anyone else but NOT Naruto!

She quickly lunged again and broke free. Apparently, Kakashi and Sasuke thought her being still was that she was going to be good. Hah! By the time the pink haired girl looked at Kitsu, her fist had already made contact with Sakura's face sending her flying backwards and into a tree. "No one hurts Naruto!" she glared.

She rushed after her only to be tackled from her right and sent crashing to the ground roughly with someone sitting on her hips and holding her down. She groaned and looked up into the onyx eyes of Sasuke, "Get up baka."

He stared at her but didn't move, "Not until you calm down."

She rose up as far as she could with him holding her down, "I'll calm down when she stops going on about you. It's getting on my last nerves and I can't stand any more. 'Sasuke-kun's so great' or 'I wish Sasuke-kun would pay more attention to me' or 'Sasuke-kun looks so hot'. Just because I'm a girl does NOT mean I like to hear this girl talk…crap! I can't stand it! I would rather join the Akatsuki than listen to her. If I have to hear her one more time I won't hesitate to go missing nin and kill her in her sleep!" Kitsu screamed as the others watched with their mouths open and Sasuke tried not to smirk a little.

A thought clicked in her head and she knew it'd work and she'd immediately regret it. But it would be the best way to keep Sakura away from her or a reason to claim self-defense if worse came to worse. Kitsu relaxed slowly and waited until Sasuke's grip on her wrists had let up almost completely. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," she said to herself.

"Do what?" Naruto asked carefully.

"But it's the only way for her to never talk to me again," she shrugged making everyone edgy.

Kakashi put his book up, "What's the only way?"

Kitsu looked up at the confused raven and smirked, "Hey Uchiha." He looked down at the same time as she stretched her arms out from her sides, taking his arms with hers and lowering his face to hers with only a few inches left. Everyone stared with their mouths open, too stunned to do or say anything.

He stared shocked as she lifted her head slightly and closed the distance. He stayed still for a few seconds before he held her wrists still and began to kiss back harder.

Kakashi watched amused as Naruto and Sakura gapped at them. He had a feeling the young Uchiha had some sort of feelings for the brunette but as usual, never said anything.

Kitsu bit Sasuke's lip slightly getting a tiny small groan but that was enough to know he liked it and stopped, turning her head to the side and breaking the kiss only to have him latch on to her neck and bite down, leaving a mark as she gasped and tried to pull away.

Sakura cried and ran off somewhere and Naruto passed out. Kakashi cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow when Sasuke sat up and grinned at the dark red mark on her neck then noticed how their lips were red and kiss swollen and faces red, "Well, I say you two successfully got Sakura away for a bit. But Sasuke," he paused and they looked up at him and noticed where he was glancing every so often and followed his eyes to the Uchiha's now slightly tight pants, "you may want to take care of that problem before you jump Kitsu."

As the raven got up and went walking away, she sat up and snapped her fingers, "Damn."

"What Kitsu?" Kakashi asked.

With Sasuke still within earshot she sighed, "Me and Naruto were wondering one day if Uchiha was cold to everything and nothing could affect him. I lost the bet."

~OWARI~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it or at least found some sort of amusement from it!<strong>


End file.
